cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Confusion Without Delay
Confusion Without Delay is the third episode from the twenty-second series. Plot Tara Tiara, the big Shopkin, surprises the Fat Controller by arriving early in the town. After all the other Shopkins tell her how fast and useful they all are, Tara Tiara wants to impress them too. But she tries too hard that she turns up too early for the passengers and leaves early too. Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Veronica Veggie Pizza *Spilt Milk *Scum Gum *Bianca Banana *Tara Tiara *Squished Banana *Off Cheese *Kooky Cookie *Sir Topham Hatt *The Mayor of Shopville *The Fat Clergyman *The Grumpy Passenger *Macy Macaron (does not speak) *Suzie Sundae (does not speak) *Winston (cameo) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) Trope List *'Action Girl:' Tara Tiara, a large gray streamlined Shopkin who has strength and speed on par with Putrid Pizza, if not better than him, joins the main cast in this episode. She moves into Small Mart Sheds to replace Macy Macaron, who left the group in the previous episode. *'Always Someone Better:' Cheeky Chocolate, Putrid Pizza, Strawberry Kiss, Apple Blossom, Spilt Milk, and Bianca Banana are this to Tara Tiara. This is what causes her insecurity. *'An Aesop:' It's okay to make mistakes. That's how you learn to do things better. *'Break the Cutie:' Tara Tiara admires the other Shopkins, but doesn't feel confident in herself due to her braking problems. *'Bully Hunter:' Towards the end of the episode, Tara Tiara sticks up for Putrid Pizza when he's getting teased by Veronica Veggie Pizza. *'Call-Back:' Bianca Banana tells Tara Tiara about the time Spilt Milk competed in the Great Shopvillle Show. **In the And Knowing Is Half the Battle segment, Cheeky Chocolate recalls the events of The Adventure Begins. *'Character Development:' Putrid Pizza, who was somewhat still salty over Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron leaving the sheds, befriends Tara Tiara at the end of the episode, in spite of her replacing Macy Macaron in the sheds. *'Cheerful Child:' Tara Tiara, a young streamlined Shopkin with a very bright personality, and taking Apple Blossom’s title as the youngest Steam Team member. Her gray livery also represents happiness. *'Continuity Nod:' Loads. **Peppa-Mint is shown with Kooky Cookie at Wellsworth Sheds, where she moved to in Season 21's "A Shed for Peppa-Mint". **Macy Macaron, who was transferred to Airport Sheds in the previous episode, "Forever and Ever", is shown there living with Suzie Sundae. **Speaking of "Forever and Ever", Tara Tiara is the Shopkin that Bianca Banana was talking about towards the end of said episode. Putrid Pizza is still somewhat grumpy due to her taking Macy Macaron's place, until the end of the episode. *'Crash-Into Hello:' When she arrives in Shopville, Tara Tiara crashes into Winston due to her brakes malfunctioning. *'A Day in the Limelight:' Tara Tiara, being her debut appearance in the series. *'Didn't Think This Through:' Tara Tiara arrives in Shopvile much earlier than she was supposed to. She even claims she miscalculated how much time she took to stop when she crashed into Winston due to her brakes slipping. *'Dislikes the New Guy:' Just as he was with Bianca Banana, Putrid Pizza is rude to Tara Tiara for taking Macy Macaron's place. He becomes respectful to her as she defends him from Veronica Veggie Pizza's bullying. *'Everything's Better with Rainbows:' Cheeky Chocolate, Putrid Pizza, Apple Blossom, Strawberry Kiss, Spilt Milk, and Bianca Banana leave a rainbow streak as they fly through the air in Tara Tiara's fantasy sequence. *'Fire-Forged Friends:' Putrid Pizza acts somewhat hostile towards Tara Tiara throughout the episode, due to her replacing Macy Macaron at Small Mart Sheds, and due to her being too early. However, after Tara Tiara defends Putrid Pizza from Veronica Veggie Pizza's bullying, the two become friends. *'The Friends Who Never Hang:' Macy Macaron lives with Suzie Sundae at her new home in Airport Sheds, despite the two never interacting previously. In contrast, Peppa-Mint had some interaction with her new friend Kooky Cookie before moving in with her. *'Gender-Equal Ensemble:' The new Shop Team formed as of this episode becomes this, with four male members (Cheeky Chocolate, Strawberry Kiss, Apple Blossom, Putrid Pizza) and three female members (Bianca Banana, Tara Tiara, Spilt Milk). *'Genki Girl:' Tara Tiara, who is eager to do a good job. So much so that she arrives too early for her passengers. *'Imagine Spot:' Tara Tiara has one where Cheeky Chocolate, Putrid Pizza, Apple Blossom, Strawberry Kiss, Spilt Milk, and Bianca Banana form a train pyramid and fly through the sky, leaving a rainbow streak. *'Look Behind You:' Cheeky Chocolate tries to tell this to Sir Topham Hatt, but he doesn't listen, which results in Tara Tiara crashing into Winston. *'Naïve Newcomer:' Tara Tiara, in this episode. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Putrid Pizza is the red to Tara Tiara’s blue. *'Sixth Ranger:' Tara Tiara joins the main cast at Small Mart Sheds in this episode, replacing Macy Macaron, and completing the new Shop Team. *'Subverted Catchphrase:' When Sir Topham Hatt tells off Tara Tiara for being too early, he's about to say that she caused "confusion and delay", until he realizes that she technically didn't cause delay, so he just says she caused "confusion". Trivia *At the end of the episode, Cheeky Chocolate mentions the events of The Adventure Begins. Stock footage from said special is used. *This episode marks the first of a couple things: **The first official appearance of Airport Sheds since the first series episode, Off the Rails, excluding stock footage in Paint Pots and Queens. **The first full appearance of Veronica Veggie Pizza in an episode. **The first episode to feature the new lineup of the Shop Team together. **The first time S.S Roxstar is seen moving. *In the scene of Kooky Cookie and Peppa-Mint at Wellsworth Sheds, a voice clip from the episode A Shed for Peppa-Mint is reused for Peppa-Mint. *A reference to The Great Race is made by Strawberry Kiss and Bianca Banana. *The plot is similar to the tenth series episode, Seeing the Sights and the fourth series episode, Twinkle Cupcake and the Refreshment Lady. Goofs *Some actors and actresses are not credited for voicing their characters, including David Bedella and Tom Stourton in both dubs for voicing the Mayor of Shopville and the Fat Clergyman. *In the UK dub, Cheeky Chocolate has her US voice when the Fat Controller almost runs into her. Additionally, Apple Blossom has her US voice when the Shopkins welcome Tara Tiara. *When the Fat Controller addresses Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, Bianca Banana and Spilt Milk before introducing Tara Tiara, there are trucks behind Apple Blossom during her close-up, but they are not present in Spilt Milk's close-up. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS *Here Comes the Shop Team Category:Episodes